


Dance with the devils

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Multi, Smut, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: Even though you are with Hannibal now you can't resist Will when you visit him. When return home Hannibal smells Will on you and decides to teach you a lesson.





	Dance with the devils

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr.  
> All works are not re-read or edited (and therefore are probably crap). I don't even have ALL my works anymore so this pseud is a storage account for the fics I still have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

You knew Will Graham longer than Hannibal Lecter and sparks quickly turned into flames between you and famous psychiatrist. Even thou if everyone thought of Hannibal as cold and distant he was always so passionate towards you. You didn’t know if you loved him, but something was definitely there and it drove you mad.   
On the other hand Will helped you to calm down and rethink your daily life. He asked you if you really love him and you responded positively. And yet Will still tried to make you ‘come to your senses’. He had some theories that he didn’t share with you and it was making you frustrating toward the relationship you and Will had.   
It was a scale between Hannibal and Will in your life and you tried to make them even.  
________________________________________  
You sigh while driving to Will’s house. You talked on the phone earlier and he pleaded you to come. He wanted to talk about something and of course you are rushing to him as fast as you can.  
You drive into the road and kill your engine. You see light in the windows and get out of the car walking to the front door. You knock and Will opens almost immediately. Like he was waiting for you and pacing the room.  
“Oh, hey.” He smiles and lets you in. You hear dogs closed in his bedroom. Maybe so they don’t bother you.  
“Care for a drink?” Will asks once you close the door and you nod.  
“Yeah, it’s incredibly cold out here.” You smile and take off your fur coat dropping it on a coat rack.  
“I’m glad you came.” Will comes and gives you full glass of brown liquid after you sit down on the couch.  
“So, what’s the problem?” You ask. You are still wearing two piece suit and heels. Of course you were with Hannibal before coming here and Will stands there for a moment appreciating your beauty.  
“He really did make you come out of your shell.” Finally Will responds and takes a sip. You smile to him.  
“What, are you jealous now?” You cross your legs and Will laughs lightly then takes place next to you.  
“Maybe a little bit.” Will admits and you smile while taking a sip or two.   
“Well, you’re too late now.” You raise your chin and after Will looks at you you both start laughing.  
________________________________________  
“But actually I don’t know how I feel about it.” Will says. He just poured you both third glasses. You’re not a good drinker and nor he is too.  
“What do you mean?” You actually lost pace of his mind already few times and it made him smile.  
“I mean about you and Hannibal. I know I should be happy that you’re happy but something is telling me that something is not right.” He sits back until dogs starts barking and he sighs getting up again before you can say anything. He walks to his bedroom door and lets the dogs out. All of them rush to the kitchen where bowls with food are.  
“They are lovely.” You smile watching the smallest one go last into the kitchen.  
“I like dogs. They make me feel comfortable.” Will shrugs from the door and you stand up walking towards him. Your glass is left alone on the table.  
“I think I should go.” You smile.  
“But you can’t drive.” Will puts his glass on the counter in his room that is placed right next to a door.  
“Oh yeah…” You mutter and then smile. “I will call a cab.”   
“I don’t think it’s safe.” Will watches your eyes and you look at to him.  
“Wanna do something about it or you will just stand and complain?” You raise an eyebrow. In your head it sounded like a great joke, but it came out as a challenge. Seconds stenches out and something really comes over you. Maybe it’s alcohol and maybe it’s something deeper buried inside you.  
Slowly you place your hands on his shoulders looking him straight in the eyes.  
“Maybe I should.” Will finally responds in a whisper while you’re sliding your palms over his shoulders and down his back until you can’t reach lower.  
Suddenly something snaps in Will and he attacks you with hungry kiss, pulling you into his arms and pressing you to his chest firmly. You gasp giving him access to your mouth and he uses this chance to slide his tongue inside. Shiver curls up between your legs and you squeeze his shoulders with your fingers when Will pushes you to step back and when you reach wall, he presses you against it with his body. Without second of hesitation he unzips your pants and kneels pulling them down together with your panties. You look at him while heavily breathing and Will gives you one quick look before lifting your one leg and putting it on his shoulder. Quickly he wraps his mouth around your sex, sucking on your clit and drawing first hesitant moans out of your throat while you ruffle his hair from pleasure. Will’s hands slides up and down your thighs, stroking your soft skin before he slides his tongue inside you as deep as he can making you almost scream and already feel climax coming.  
“Will…” You whisper loudly and he pulls back, then drops his pants and lifts you by your hips. You gladly wrap your legs around his waist and Will lowers you down straight on his hard member, drawing another moan out of you.  
You wrap your hands around his neck and Will starts kissing your neck passionately while moving inside you with everything he has, wanting to reach that sweet release. You don’t stop him, deep and quick pumps are all you need and want, so you quickly start feeling your orgasm coming again.  
“You feel so good.” Will whispers and gently bites your collar bone making you close your eyes, digging your nails into his shoulders through his shirt.  
Quickly enough pleasant race reaches its finish and you both come, moaning and grasping onto each other when your lips meet over and over again between shouts.  
When wave of pleasure starts to fall back Will lowers you to the floor and you stand up panting heavily, he’s tired too. Will gives you weak smile brushing wet hair from his sweaty forehead. You answer him with a smile and look around to look for your pants and panties and Will does the same.  
Next few minutes become awkward once you remember that you must come back to Hannibal.  
“I am sorry.” Will steps to you once you’re both fully clothed and you wave your hand.  
“I wanted this too. Don’t be sorry. I’m just guilty as you are.” You smile even thought you feel horribly. You can’t tell why this happened and you admit that you enjoyed this very much, but you belong in Hannibal’s bed, not Will’s and that makes you feel terrible. And yet you can’t blame Will, you’re the one in relationship.  
“Should I call a cab?” Will asks uncomfortably and you nod.   
“I will wait outside, I need fresh air.”  
________________________________________  
Taxi drove you home and by the time you are standing in front of Hannibal’s door you’re completely sober. You still feel shame sticky like a sweat that you didn’t had time to wash off.   
You inhale deeply and enter. You know you will find Hannibal in the dining room and you’re right. He’s sitting with a glass of wine and watching outside the window door.  
“H-hey…” You smile tossing your coat over the chair and glances at you. Hannibal stands up after putting his glass down and walks to you, but suddenly stops.  
“You were at Will’s.” He states the fact. It’s not a question and you hardly swallow. Once you met his eyes with yours you know that he knows.  
“Hannibal…”   
“You like him?” Hannibal asks calmly, but you know him well enough to notice that he’s obviously barely holding back his rage.  
“Hannibal, Christ, no. It just happened. I had too much to drink and Will is at no fault at all.” You try to explain while crossing your arms on your chest as to defend yourself and following him with his eyes.  
“But yet you still come to me smelling of shame and…” He stops after you slap him before he tells too much.  
“Stop, Hannibal! I will understand if you want to end our relationship, I will understand if you want to kick me out right this minute, but I won’t tolerate you insulting me or Will. What happened – happened, but he’s still my friend!” You raise your voice angrily.  
Hannibal looks surprised. He wasn’t expecting you to defend Will.  
“Oh, so he’s your friend and I am…ditchable partner?” Sarcasm and anger is dripping from every word.  
“That was not what I had in mind. I do regret what happened, but you must understand that I am the one at fault. And yet you act like a brat!” You look at him and Hannibal walks towards you grabbing your shoulders.  
“Don’t you mock me.” He growls in deep voice darkened by fury.  
“Let go of me, Hannibal.” You stare at him viciously wanting to get away from him until he’s calm, but Hannibal is not the man that listens at this point.  
He presses you to his chest with sudden move and attacks your lips with a kiss. You try to push him away, but you’re not resisting for long. Somehow his dominance makes your legs wobble and your heart race even if you’re just as angry as he is. You clench onto his high-priced shirt pushing your tongue into his mouth. While Hannibal’s hands travels up and down your upper body you slide your hands to his belt buckle, but sudden slap on your wrists makes you stop.  
“You will regret having an affair with Will even more that you are now.” Hannibal whispers and quickly turns you to table pressing you to it firmly.  
“Hannibal, stop.”  
“Shut up.”   
Hannibal quickly unzips your pants and pulls them down with panties. One smack on your rear and he starts rubbing your clit demandingly.  
“Moan for me. Moan like you never would for Will” Hannibal orders, but you don’t need to be ordered. Pleasure rises in you quickly and you moan trying to push yourself from table, but strong Hannibal’s hands are still pinning you to it. After few more moans he pushes two fingers into your core making you almost shout.  
He starts pumping his fingers in and out of you watching your face.  
“Beg for me.” He orders again and you shake your head, stupid proud still lingers in you.”I said do it.”He pinches your clit but you feel only tiny bit of pain.  
“Fuck me, Hannibal.” You moan knowing that you’re wet because of him and you will never want any man as you want Hannibal.  
“What?” He turns his ear to you pretending he didn’t hear you.  
“Fuck me, Hannibal Lecter, please. I’m begging you, I can’t take it anymore.” You whine not just because he ordered, but because two fingers in your pussy and thumb rubbing your clit is just driving you crazy.  
“Good girl.” He grins and still holding you pinned to the table unzips his pants pulling out his hard throbbing dick. He smears your juices on his tip letting you watch and you bite your lip wanting him now even more.  
He smirks to you somehow looking vicious and thrusts into you hardly and whole. You shout feeling pain at first before you adjust to his size, but soon after it get pleasant. Hannibal grabs onto your neck pressing you to table and with other hand on your hip he starts pumping into you without any mercy. You grab onto table to steady yourself closing your eyes and moaning. There’s nothing gentle here, only example of dominance. And Hannibal knows how to do it.  
“You are mine and only mine.” He says.  
“I am!” You respond while shivering with your whole body from lust and need.  
“You will never sleep with Will again, do you understand?” Hannibal leans closer and bites down on your ear making you gasp from pleasure mixed with hints of pain.  
“I will!” You gasp out and Hannibal leans back satisfied by your answers.  
He starts thrusting again, but this time just to satisfy yours and his needs. Quick enough Hannibal fills you with his hot load groaning, not taking his eyes from you and you come right after it, trembling with your whole body and screaming. He pulls out of you releasing your neck and pulls his pants up zipping the fly. Slowly you turn around to him panting and blushing from heat that still is burning you from the inside.  
“I hope you learned your lesson.” He looks at you while grab your pants and pull them back on.  
“I don’t know if I did.” You tease him and see dangerous flash in his eyes. “Maybe you should remind me the lesson one more time?” You smirk and he does the same. Quickly Hannibal scoops you into his arms and starts carrying you into bedroom.  
“You’re just as vicious as I am.” He whispers into your ear and you lick his lower lip.  
“I am indeed.”


End file.
